ShinRan Wedding
by Silver Bullet-kun
Summary: It's Shinichi and Ran's wedding day! Which means everything is finally alright. Right? But what could possibly go wrong...? Is something more threatening than the BO itself? Shinichi is bound to find out. Not much ShinRan stuff, but ShinRan in general!


KONNICHIWAAA! ^_^ Hehehe… I'm back with another story, another ShinRan! *Woot wooooot!* :D Well, I admit this wasn't planned so well, so if my writing is a bit off, I apologize for that ^^ Just a little background though, I got this idea from my RPG. Yeah, you read that right! I was once a Mouri Ran roleplayer in Facebook, and I got to befriend some people who were also roleplayers. There was one friend of mine, she roleplayed Aoko-chan, and since we live in the same country, we got each other's number and for some fun, we did RP even in our phones XD This is the RP I made regarding "my" wedding with my Shinichi lol. I just made it into a story since I really like what I had come up with.. I hope you'd like it too *cross fingers* If I have time, I will reedit this.. Coz I have to put another scene from my roleplaying, but unfortunately I lost that scene since it was made over a year ago.. 'Kay! I won't say anything anymore! Read on! :D

**ShinRan Wedding**

_This is it._

Ran breathed deeply before looking at her reflection in the mirror. This is the moment she had been waiting for, or rather, all had been waiting for. Kudo Shinichi had come back. After countless challenges, and lots of dangers here and there, he was finally able to take down the Black Organization. The antidote for the APTX 4869 was made, and he and Shiho were able to regain their normal bodies. Of course, Shinichi confessed these to all, as everyone had been involved in his battle with the organization. As expected, the revelation was a total shock, but eventually everyone had managed to recover and take in the truth, considering the unusual brightness of a mere elementary school kid. But the hardest part was Ran herself. She wasn't at all surprise, because although she had generally thought of Shinichi and Conan as two different individuals, there were times when she suspected them to be the same person. But knowing and confirming the truth from Shinichi's own lips made her explode. But after a thorough explanation and serious apology to Ran and Kogoro (who didn't let him go easily), she eventually forgave him. And after a month of being back to his original body, Shinichi found the courage to confess his long-time feelings for his childhood friend. Ran, having the same feelings, accepted his proposal. Which is why she found herself engaged to the detective maniac. And finally, their wedding day. She looked at the ring on her finger. Today, she will be married to her childhood friend, and also the only man she has ever loved, and will only love, in her life. A smile appeared on her lips as she touched the cold, silver metal. Finally, her dream is coming true.

A moment later, there came a knock on the door and Eri peeped in.

"Ran?"

Ran smiled when she saw her mother. "Okaasan!"

Eri entered the bride's room. A small gasp escaped her lips as she scanned her daughter from toe to head, her features becoming gentler as she looked at Ran's face. "You look beautiful, Ran," she said with so much motherly pride in her voice.

"Arigatou, okaasan."

Eri stood behind Ran and put her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "You know a mother always likes her daughter's smile best in the world. Do you know you have such a sweet smile?" Ran smiled at her mother's reflection in the mirror. "I hope to always see your smile on your face. Shinichi-kun.. That boy is the only one who could make you this happy."

Ran placed her hand on top of her mother's which was touching her shoulder. "Mm. I promise to be happy, okaasan..."

Another knock was heard at the door and this time, Shinichi was the one to enter. He walked towards his bride-to-be, all the while his eyes never leaving her face.

Ran blushed at the sight of him. "Shinichi..."

He raised his hand and waved at her. "Yo, Ran."

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be going to the church now?"

"Well, it's the last time that I get to see you as my childhood friend. Later, your role in my life will completely change."

Ran smiled warmly at him. "Shinichi."

He looked at her with eyes full of love and admiration. "By the way, you look beautiful."

"A-Arigatou... You also look good in your suit." Shinichi chuckled at that.

She then turned to her mother when she remembered something. "Okaasan, where's otoosan?"

"He's preparing in his room. It took a while to get him to dress up," Eri replied. "Mattaku, that man's acting so childish again. Of all times..."

Ran's cheerfulness was replaced by worry. She had almost forgotten the look on her dad's face when they told him about the wedding. It seems Kogoro does not approve of Shinichi to be her husband. She even wonders if her dad wants her to be married ever. "He's still against it, okaasan?"

Eri and Shinichi were alarmed by the look on Ran's face. "Daijoubu yo. He's just being himself."

Ran looked down at her lap. Shinichi placed his hand on her shoulder. "Cheer up, Ran. It's our wedding day today."

Ran looked up at Shinichi. She didn't want to have any negative feelings on their wedding day. But to have someone who is important to her feel some kind of revulsion towards her very special day, she can't help but feel sad. "Demo otoosan – ..."

Shinichi smiled reassuringly at her. "Daijoubu yo. I'll talk to him later."

She felt sad knowing that her father doesn't totally approve of her wedding with Shinichi. But then again, she knows Shinichi will do his best to convince her father. Whether he likes it or not, he will do it, most especially because he wants her happiness to be complete. Of course, she trusts him. She nodded. Just then, the door opened with a bang. They all looked to see Kogoro walking in. He was all dressed-up, but he looked like he was in a foul mood. His arms were folded in front of his chest. "Heh! I don't really know why kids these days are still hooked up to marriage. You're just gonna separate in the end."

Ran was quite shocked with her father's behavior. "Otoosan!"

Eri walked up to her husband. "What are you saying, old man? Do you want to ruin your daughter's special day?!"

Kogoro ignored her. "Hmph!" He turned to Shinichi. "Oi, brat. Your parents are waiting downstairs. Time to go." He then turned towards the door.

"I will love her."

Everyone's attention turned to Shinichi. Ran was getting nervous as each second passed. Eri looked at her future son-in-law expectantly. Kogoro was stopped in his tracks. When he didn't hear anymore, he continued for the door. "Heh, baka-bakashi!"

Ran's heart sank. Eri looked sharply at the door where Kogoro went out. "What's with him all of a sudden?"

Shinichi went to Ran's side and crouched down so his head leveled with his. "Daijoubu ka, Ran?"

Ran tried her best to smile for Shinichi."Mm."

Shinichi smiled warmly at her before he gently kissed her hair. "I'll see you at the church," he said before going out.

At the wedding...

Everyone was watching Shinichi and Ran exchange their wedding vows. Kogoro and Eri were seated on the front row seats.

Eri watched the two, occasionally wiping the tears in her eyes. "It seems like it was just yesterday. I was carrying Ran on my lap. Now she's on the altar, getting married.."

"Yeah," Kogoro said absent-mindedly.

Eri smiled at her husband. "Demo yokatta. You finally approved of Shinichi-kun to be Ran's husband. I thought you'd be the greatest antagonist in their love story."

"Hmph. I agreed to this wedding. But if he ever hurts Ran..."

"Shinichi-kun won't hurt our daughter. I know it. He may have been a trouble kid before, but I know he cares for Ran."

Kogoro kept his mouth shut.

Eri smiled teasingly at her husband. "Playing tough still, Meitantei? I know he got you with those words he said..."

Flashback

_"Heh, baka-bakashi!" Kogoro banged the door closed behind him._

_"Occhan!"_

_He turned to look at Shinichi running after him. "Nanda?!"_

_Shinichi stopped when he reached the older man. He tried to catch Kogoro's eyes. "I will take care of your daughter. I promise."_

_Kogoro didn't say anything._

_"I know it's hard for you to let her go. But you have nothing to worry. I have always loved Ran. And I will continue to love her.."_

_Kogoro looked doubtfully at the young man in front of him. "What makes you think so?"_

_"I have nothing to show you, but in time, I will prove it."_

_Kogoro looked at Shinichi. After a moment, he spoke. "If you ever hurt her – "_

_Shinichi stopped him. "I can't guarantee I can't hurt her. But this is for sure, I will never do anything that will cause me to lose her."_

_Kogoro didn't speak. He was contemplating with himself._

_"I know you love her. I promise you, I will love Ran, as much as you love her. And probably.. even much.. much more.."_

End of Flashback

_Heh, baro.._ He looked at the two couple, as another scene from a distant memory entered his mind.

Flashback

_Kogoro was happily watching his daughter Ran play with her toys. They were in the living room of their house and Kogoro just came back from work. On the way he bought some toys for Ran which he thought she would like. And she did._

_Ran seemed to find something amazing with her toy. "Ah! Hah!" She smiled happily._

_Kogoro smiled proudly seeing his daughter._

_Ran looks at Kogoro and waves. "Otoochaaan!" She grinned widely._

_Kogoro waved back. "My princess!"_

_Eri entered and placed a tray containing two cups of coffee on the table. "Ara? Father and daughter bonding?"_

_Kogoro smiled. "She's just so cute!"_

_Eri smiled and sat beside Kogoro. "I know. It'll be hard to give her to someone else.."_

_"Hmph! What are you talking about? I won't let my precious daughter be taken by someone else!"_

_"Quite the possessive father?"_

_Kogoro looked at his wife. "Eri, you and Ran are the most important persons in my life. I love you both, more than anyone else in the world.."_

_"Hai, hai! Keiji-san!" Eri smiled. "It's really hard for a father to give his daughter to another man. But I know, Ran doesn't belong to us. Someday, someone will take Ran from us.." She heaved a deep sigh. "What am I saying.. It's too early to talk about this." She stood up and walked towards the sofa. "I made some coffee. Join me?"_

_"Uh..." Kogoro looked at Ran. "The love of a father to his daughter eh?" I won't give Ran to anyone. I'll only give her to someone who will love her as much as I do. Until then, I won't give her to anyone._

End of Flashback

Kogoro looked at Ran and Shinichi, now pronounced as husband and wife. "You surpassed my expectations, Kudo. Take care of my Ran.. Now, your Ran.." He whispered while wiping the tears in his eyes.

A/N: O_O Well, how was it? I hope you like it.. I had this fic for a while now but since I was way too bored to edit, I just made up my mind to post it already. I will really edit this one, when I'm in the mood :D Coz I'm now currently writing another DC fanfic, no pairing, but you can say it's ShinRan ^^


End file.
